


Bound and Determined

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bound and Determined

You’d known Daryl since before the world came crashing down around you. You weren’t close then, more acquaintances than anything. However, relying on each other to stay alive brought you closer. Even with Shane and the others, the pair of you were drawn to each other. Merle was a given, not that you got along. You were like cats and dogs. It wasn’t like you kept it from Daryl, either.

So, when you found yourself sharing a tent with Daryl, no one was surprised. It was never discussed, no one declared anything, either. It just came about naturally.

When your group took control of the prison, a feeling of safety that you hadn’t felt in ages washed over you. You felt security that you didn’t think was even possible anymore. The bed you shared with the rough countryman was small, but neither of you were bothered. If either needed space, he’d dragged another mattress in from another cell and put it against the wall.  

This was your family. You’d accepted that you’d never really get married. You’d accepted that children weren’t in your future. Life as you had once seen it was gone. And you’d die fighting to keep your odd little family safe.

The same people usually went on runs, a silent routine forming among you. Sometimes not a word would be said from the moment you left the prison until you walked back in. To your group, that was life.

Runs always went smoothly. Until your latest run.

It had been you, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, and Carl. The others stayed behind, keeping your home safe. It had seemed like just another run. In and out.

However, at some point, walkers had taken over the area. You each fought like hell, killing the ones you could, and trying to stay together. Now, there you were. Alone, surrounded, and terrified. All hours of the day, all you heard was the groaning of the walkers. You couldn’t stay holed up in the room you were in forever. Your hand was flat on the door, your forehead resting against the cool metal, your eyes closed. A tear ran down your cheek, the thought of never saying goodbye to Daryl or the others gripping your heart and squeezing. 

* * *

Daryl’s gaze was harsh as he stared at the others. “We gotta get back!” He pointed in the direction they had just come. “We ain’t leavin her there.” His jaw clenched.

“ _Please_ , Daryl.” Maggie’s eyes were soft, pleading with him. “There are too many. Even if all of us were here, with one person back at the prison with Judy- there are simply too many.” She was trying to reason with him, and be as kind as possible. “Would she want lives on her shoulders? Would she want 2, 3, even 4 of us to die to get her out? It would kill her.” Her eyes were watering, hating the thought of someone she considered a sister being killed by walkers, or starving. However, this was the damn apocalypse.

He shook his head. “I’m goin’ back.” Daryl’s chest was heaving as he clenched his fists. “Y’all can sit back and pretend to be all safe behind those walls. I ain’t that stupid. Whether fightin’ for her, or stayin’ back- we gotta fight. I’m choosin’ to fight for her.” Turning, he stormed off, not wanting to hear anyone else try to talk him out of this. Even if it was a suicide mission, he wasn’t going through this shit without you by his side.

* * *

Sitting in the corner, you had your knees pulled up to your chest. Your gun was in hand, aimed at the door. Even if you were going to die, you’d take out a few undead bastards with you. Hearing banging above you, you slowly looked up. Had they figured out how to go through the ceiling? Your gun was held up, aimed at the ceiling, your heart racing when Daryl dropped down, landing on his feet with a grin. “There’s my girl.” He said proudly.

You choked back a happy sob at the sight of him, rushing to stand and hold him close. Once that was out of the way, you pulled back and slapped his chest. “Are you an idiot?!” You hissed. “There’s no way through those bastards!”

Daryl smirked, looking back up. “Who said we’d go through?”


End file.
